capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Simon Viklund
Simon Viklund is an unsigned music artist from Sweden who has been making contributions to video games since 2001 as both a composer and sound designer. His worklist includes Ballistics, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter, Wanted: Weapons of Fate and Terminator: Salvation. History His work with Capcom (which began in 2007) includes creating the music for both the remake and series reboot of Bionic Commando and remaking the music of other games, such as Final Fight, Magic Sword and Street Fighter III 3rd Strike. The lattermost of these gave him the opportunity to work with Swedish rapper Adam Tensta, who provided the vocals for "Knock You Out" (a reinterpretation of "Third Strike") and the remixed version of "Let's Get It On." Production History * Bionic Commando Rearmed (2008) -- Creative Director, Music * Bionic Commando (2009) -- Lead Sound Designer (GRIN) * Final Fight: Double Impact (2010) * Bionic Commando Rearmed 2 (2011) -- Creative Advisor (Fatshark), Writer (Fatshark), Music (Fatshark) * Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Online Edition (2011) -- Music Remixing (SuperSledge) (Capcom Entertainment, Inc.) Song Credits Bionic Commando Rearmed *Bionic Commando Rearmed (Main Theme) -- Arrangement *Heat Wave -- Arrangement *Power Plant -- Arrangement *Leap of Faith -- Arrangement *Rise of the Albatross -- Arrangement *BCR Menu Theme -- Arrangement *Prologue & Epilogue -- Arrangement *OK, We'll Move -- Arrangement *Meet the Enemy and Descend -- Arrangement *Killt's Hidden Treasures -- Arrangement *Amongst Allies -- Arrangement *Intruder Alert -- Arrangement *One Man, One Bionic Arm -- Arrangement Bionic Commando *Preparations -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Trond-Viggo Melssen & Erik Thunberg) Final Fight: Double Impact ~Final Fight~ *Level 1-1 & Main Menu -- Arrangement *Level 1-2 -- Arrangement *Level 2-1 -- Arrangement *Level 2-2 -- Arrangement *Level 4-1 -- Arrangement *Level 4-2 -- Arrangement *Level 5-1a -- Arrangement *Level 5-1b -- Arrangement *Level 5-1c -- Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Arrangement *Andore Wrestling Ring -- Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Arrangement *Bonus Track -- Arrangement *Character Select -- Arrangement *Continue On -- Arrangement *End Credits -- Arrangement *Game Clear -- Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement *Game Start -- Arrangement ~Magic Sword~ *Amazonian Goddesses -- Arrangement *Battle Charge -- Arrangement *Drokmars Revenge -- Arrangement *Eternal Struggle -- Arrangement *Knights March -- Arrangement *Level Clear -- Arrangement *Main Menu -- Arrangement *No Escape -- Arrangement *Onwards and Upwards -- Arrangement *Play It Again Big Man -- Arrangement *Priestly Charge -- Arrangement *Raise the Gate -- Arrangement *Refuge -- Arrangement *Release the Hounds -- Arrangement *Renewed Hope -- Arrangement *Sanctuary -- Arrangement *Sword of Magic -- Arrangement *Tears for Alan -- Arrangement *The Black Orb -- Arrangement *The Lizardman Cometh -- Arrangement *The Scryer -- Arrangement *Thieves Guild -- Arrangement *Triumph -- Arrangement *Trouble from Afar -- Arrangement *Trust No One -- Arrangement Street Fighter III Third Strike Online Edition *Knock You Out -- Remixed by *Let's Get It On -- Remixed by *China Vox 2011 -- Remixed by *Jazzy NYC 2011 -- Remixed by *The Beep 2011 -- Remixed by *Spunky 2011 -- Remixed by *Kobu 2011 -- Remixed by *Snowland 2011 -- Remixed by *The Longshoreman 2011 -- Remixed by *Beats in My Head 2011 -- Remixed by *Twilight 2011 -- Remixed by *Killing Moon 2011 -- Remixed by *The Circuit 2011 -- Remixed by *Crowded Street 2011 -- Remixed by *You Blow My Mind 2011 -- Remixed by *The Theme of Q 2011 -- Remixed by *Crazy Chili Dog 2011 -- Remixed by Category:Composers Category:Sound Designers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people